


Watersports

by texturedjeans



Series: awkward sekai [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texturedjeans/pseuds/texturedjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so worried whenever you're talking with someone that you're sharing the fart story so I find really unconventional ways to try to eavesdrop au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watersports

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iris (who always comes up with great au ideas)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iris+%28who+always+comes+up+with+great+au+ideas%29).



> "the fart story" refers to the first story in this series  
> you don't have to read it to understand this but it'd add to the experience I guess?

The boys’ washroom is empty save for Jongin, Chanyeol, and Sehun.

 

Jongin stares stealthily at the other two. He has been stalking Oh Sehun for the past fifteen days, shadowing him to make sure he doesn’t speak of _the incident_. Sehun seems to have forgotten about it, but Jongin cannot take any chances.

 

Jongin watches Chanyeol and Sehun talk. It’s tough to try to read their lips and watch his aim so he doesn’t piss all over the wall, but Jongin tries his best with questionable success.

 

 _How was the historian ham?_ Chanyeol asks, leaning against the sink.

 

 _Cytosine_ , Sehun replies while washing his hands and looking up at himself in the mirror.

 

Jongin hears the splashing sound of pee change a little and shifts his hands without looking, pointing a little more towards the left so the stream sounds like it’s hitting the right place again.

 

 _Yup_ , Jongin thinks, _I am the master of multitasking._

  


Everything was going fine for all of three seconds, until Sehun turns to use the hand dryer. Jongin panics because now he can’t see Sehun’s lips or hear their conversation so he decides it’s crucial he gets closer, in case Sehun decides to tell Chanyeol about _the_ _incident_  now. Being the genius that he is, Jongin somehow concludes that sucking up his breath to try to stop his stream of piss so he can relocate to the urinal closest to where Sehun is happens to be the best way to go about this.

 

Jongin ends up peeing on the wall, the floor, and his shoes.

 

Admittedly, this is not the worst he has ever done.

  


The last bit of pee trickles out right as Jongin reaches the targeted urinal, and he contemplates just making the sound effect so he can keep pretending that he’s peeing. He’s just started wondering how he should recreate the sound of pee hitting the ceramic when he realizes that he can’t hear anything.

 

No hand dryer. No quiet talking.

 

“Uh, Jongin?”

 

Jongin curses quietly. “Yeah?” he asks in a normal voice, trying to look like he was surprised to see Sehun and Chanyeol there.

 

“The bell rang. We’re gonna be late for woodshop,” Sehun said.

 

Chanyeol just looks at Jongin weirdly.

 

Jongin zips up his pants in a hurry. “Oh. Yeah okay. I’ll just uhh…” The three of them simultaneously look over at the urinal where Jongin had left his woodshop project on the ground.

 

There was piss on that too.

 

Chanyeol speaks for the first time. “Dude, your aim—“

 

“We’re gonna be late for class,” Sehun says again, walking over and lifting up Jongin’s project gingerly, making sure to touch only the clean parts. “Wash your hands. I’ll leave this at your desk.”

 

Sehun leaves, and after throwing one last glance at Jongin, Chanyeol does too.

  
Jongin sighs and does as Sehun says, trying to ignore the fact that Sehun actually knows where he sits. He fails.

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, I apologize for this mess


End file.
